


addicted (hiatus)

by dendryllio



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Frottage, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Hook-Up, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Multi, Neck Kissing, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Short Chapters, Smut, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, cute dates, lapslock is intentional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: breasts. cocks. lips. necks. faceless bodies writhing under him, hovering over him, pounding into him, bouncing on top of him, pinning him against walls, biting and sucking at his lips, his neck, his body. reciprocating their acts, repetitive pleasure, each person indistinguishable from the next. never the same faceless body twice.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Original Character(s), Sokka/Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Original Male Character(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), sokka/a bunch of random people
Comments: 30
Kudos: 111





	1. escalation

**Author's Note:**

> wowie, i've never really taken on a fic of this length before!
> 
> i didn't originally intend for it to be about sex addiction but it happened.  
> i've never experienced sex addiction so i apologize in advance for portraying it wrong!
> 
> the fic is heavily inspired by the song raging zef boner by die antwoord
> 
> dedicated to my horny bastard of a friend max who suggested i write porn for this pairing so i started writing a 17 chapter angsty mess

it started innocently. he was lonely. he downloaded tinder. plenty of lonely people download tinder. it's a totally normal thing to be on dating apps. so why did sokka feel so guilty, so dirty, so _wrong_ for doing this?

maybe it was because his bio said he was looking for just hookups. maybe it was because inside, he couldn't see himself in a committed relationship. and this was a dating app. but it's not like people didn't use dating apps for hookups. why would there be a space to put what you're looking for if they didn't?

hooking up with a lot of different people in your early 20's was a pretty common thing, wasn't it? it's a good time to experiment (if you're being careful, of course).

so why in god's name did sokka feel just plain bad?

_whatever. fuck it. nothing seriously bad is gonna happen as long as i'm careful not to overdo it_ , he thought, brushing the insistent dread off of his shoulders.

{-}{-}{-}

_breasts. cocks. lips. necks. faceless bodies writhing under him, hovering over him, pounding into him, bouncing on top of him, pinning him against walls, biting and sucking at his lips, his neck, his body. reciprocating their acts, repetitive pleasure, each person indistinguishable from the next. never the same faceless body twice._

{-}{-}{-}

he downloaded a second app. a third. a fourth, fifth, sixth. notifications from tinder, grindr, bumble, lighting up his phone late at night.

{-}{-}{-}

_he's no longer able to tell the vibrations of his phone on the bedside table from the vibrations of pleasure coming from the person in his bed. fucking someone while an invitation to fuck someone else buzzes to make itself known in the back pocket of his pants discarded on the floor, now a common occurrence._

{-}{-}{-}

bombarded with pictures of limbs, genitalia, naked bodies of all shapes, sizes, colors, both welcomed and unwarranted. getting so many offers now that he could afford to be picky.

{-}{-}{-}

_swiping right, texting back, occurring less often now. but the body count was escalating. escalation, the perfect word to describe the phenomenon nearing the point of addiction. he couldn't go two days without a body in his bed. and it was worrying to everyone but himself. he was deep,_ deep _, in denial._


	2. post-sex existential dread

"that was really good." she, nameless to sokka the moment he was done calling her name as he finished inside her, was standing beside his bed, fastening her shorts over her bare body, soiled panties stuffed hastily in her bag.

"yeah." sokka was splayed, relaxed, on his bed, phone in his clutches, already scouring for the next body to ravage.

she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shuffling with an endearing nervousness that would've been pretty cute if sokka had bothered to notice it.

"do you think i could get your number? maybe we could do this again someti-"

"no. i don't do the same person twice." he didn't even look up from his phone. some leftover piece of a decent human being in the back of his brain from before the addiction started registered that he should probably apologize.

"sorry." still didn't look up from the black and orange interface of grindr.

"oh." she had a look on her face of heartbreak, but toned down. heartbreak without the romance. hook-upbreak? quite possibly.

"that's okay. do you think you could give me a ride home though? i had planned to spend the night."

"don't plan like that in the future." sokka's eyes flicked momentarily to the top of his screen, checking the time. 10:46. "could you ask my roommate? he's probably still up."

she was understandably taken aback by his response. 19 years of her life and she never would've expected someone to be this rude.

"jesus fucking christ," she muttered, pulling her shirt over her head and exiting his room.

she timidly walked down the hallway, peeking into the living room to find sokka's roommate on the couch, a pair of noise-cancelling headphones resting comfortably over his ears and around the back of his neck.

she approached him, nervous as she'd never been asked to do this before. tapped him on the shoulder.

he shot up from the couch, love beads flying from where they were looped around his neck. he caught them in the air and took off his headphones, placing them on the coffee table with a simple gracefulness embedded in every movement he made. with the exception of being startled, obviously.

"oh my gosh i'm so sorry!"

he turned to face her with a sympathetic smile.

"it's okay. i'm aang." aang held his hand out to shake and she gave him a crooked, questioning look as if to say, "you know i just fucked your roommate, right?" he retracted his handshake offer, bringing the hand back to his side.

"i'm aisling. and i'm really sorry to bother you but i need a ride home and sokka told me to ask you," her tone had an inquisitive lilt at it's finish, as if she wasn't sure she should be asking at all. and she wasn't sure.

"jesus, he said that to you?" aisling nodded. "god, he's been such a dick lately. i'll have to talk to him about that. but sure, i can drive you."

she thanked him and they took off.


	3. confrontation, volume 01: aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your lovely comments and support so far, they've been really inspiring me to write!
> 
> i'll also try to upload a chapter daily from here on out
> 
> peace and love everyone 😚✌️

"sokka. we need to talk." aang appeared behind the couch where sokka was sitting, usually flowing voice now stern in his ear.

"there's nothing to talk about," sokka spoke through his teeth, grip clutching his phone even tighter.

aang scoffed, walking around the couch and sitting sort of sideways on the cushions, eyes locking with sokka's in a near-forced contact.

"i talked to aisling on the car ride home the other day. how could you say that shit to her? this is getting out hand, dude. i'm really worried about you."

"what's getting out of hand?!" sokka snapped back, launching up from the sofa onto his feet and walking to the window, any way to not face aang head-on. "all i'm doing is fucking like a god-damn normal person, aang!"

"maybe so, but it's out of proportion. you're hurting yourself! sokka, it's become an addiction. you can't go a day without banging someone anymore! and not to mention the toll the noises have been taking on me. i've slept over at katara's place three times this week!" aang's yelling came as a surprise to sokka, contrasting heavily from his usually calm and collected demeanor.

"it's not a fucking _addiction_ , man! addictions are drugs, cigarettes, crack, alcohol. i can't get addicted to sex."

"what do you really want from this meaningless pleasure, sokka? what are you gaining?!" aang was shouting at this point, something he almost never did. "are you fucking your feelings out instead of confronting them?! or is it more, do you want love?" 

sokka froze at that accusation before yelling out his frustrations and storming off, angry tears scorching his eyes and beginning to stream down his cheeks. 

aang curled up on the couch, head in his hands, knowing he took the wrong approach in this, but it wasn't like he could do anything now.


	4. "am i looking for love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! it's just filler, he'll be meeting zuko in two chapters so look forward to that!
> 
> next chapter will probably be up tomorrow

sokka lay in his bed, hot tears streaming down his tan cheeks, thoughts running a mile a minute.

_why did i freak when aang mentioned love? do i want love? no, of course not, why would i want love, all i'm doing is fucking. but it would be nice, wouldn't it? to have someone all to myself? to see them every day? but no, i would have to stop with the hookups. i can't do that, i need that. could i stop it? i'm gonna have to stop eventually. would it be worth it if i had someone who meant something to me? how would i even find someone? it's not like i've given anyone a chance. even if someone i had fucked was the one, it's not like i would know. oh god, what if someone was the one and i let them go? wouldn't i have felt something more though? if we were meant to be i would know, right?_

_right?_


	5. the jasmine dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this chapter being pretty short as well, but zuko will be introduced in the next one, so that's pretty exciting!
> 
> love you all, thanks for reading!

sokka walked through the door of the jasmine dragon the next morning for his shift, clearly not as up and ready to go as he usually was. it was very apparent to the regulars sitting at the round wooden tables or on the soft moss green booths. and it was very apparent to his coworker ty lee, pouring honey-flavoured milk tea over the serving of tapioca pearls and ice at the bottom of the cup. 

he finished tying his apron around his waist as the door closed behind him, bells jingling as to announce his entrance, making his way to the break room.

"sokka, you seem down," uncle iroh, as all the employees called him, spoke from where he was cradling his mug of tea on the sofa. "anything wrong?"

sokka merely shook his head and shot iroh a forced smile, placing his bag in his locker and heading back into the main store.

he placed the employee hat on his head, tucking his ponytail through the space in the back, before taking his stance behind the counter.

"sokka, what's up with you?" ty lee asked after handing the drink to the waiting customer. she placed a hand on the counter and the other on her waist, cocking her hips to the left in that peppy way she always did. "you're usually all energetic and cracking terrible jokes. there's something up, i know it. it's in your aura."

"there's nothing up, ty!" sokka snapped, a little too loud. "my aura's fine, i'm fine, everything's fine." he took a deep breath before apologizing to the waiting customer and taking their order.

he flipped the switch on one of the electric kettles and sighed, elbows on the counter and head in his hands. _there's nothing wrong, why does everyone think there's something wrong?_ he thought, shaking his head.

iroh came out from the back and took a seat at one of the booths, just watching sokka work. ty lee shot him a worried look and pointed to sokka and he nodded sympathetically. 

he waited until sokka was done with the order he was on before getting up and tapping him on the shoulder. "sokka. come with me for a moment."

they sat next to each other on the bench of the booth. 

"you can't get past me. i know there's something up. and i know you won't talk to me about it, but i'm willing to take your shift today if you use the time to take care of yourself and resolve whatever's going on, okay?"

sokka nodded, knowing he would only use the time to fuel his addiction, and feeling guilty deep down for lying to the beloved uncle iroh. "got it. thank you uncle." they hugged and sokka grabbed his things before quickly taking off.


	6. zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, 2k words of the long-awaited (at least by me) shameless smut.
> 
> chapter is written in italics to show that it's still partially meaningless to sokka, but zuko's name is not to show that it stands out to him despite the blur of all his sexual partners.

zuko. that had been his name. why did sokka remember? he never remembered anyone's names. but he remembered zuko so vividly, and everything that came with him.

{-}{-}{-}

_sokka had picked_ zuko _up from his house, something he usually didn't do, but based on the brief conversation they'd had in the dms of grindr, if you could even call it a conversation, and_ zuko's _pics, sokka deemed it worth it to do whatever necessary to get that man in his bed._

_the sexual tension they had experienced on the ride back to sokka's place was on a whole other level._ zuko _was dirty talking sokka like there was no tomorrow, and sokka was reciprocating like yesterday hadn't existed._

_"you're gonna pound me into the mattress until i forget my own name, right, sokka?" the way sokka's name rolled off_ zuko's _lips felt so natural, so right, and it went straight to sokka's dick._

_"fuck baby boy, you have no idea." his fists clenched the steering wheel as he drove, words spilling from his lips like it was nothing. "i'm gonna have you begging for my cock the second i get my hands on you. i bet i'll barely have to touch you before you're crying and moaning for me to get inside you. and oh, when i do," he paused here, stopping at the red light and looking over at_ zuko _, eyes blue and stone cold but showing a hint of sparkle and pure need under his façade, "oh_ zuko _, you're gonna be begging me to let you cum. no restraint, none at all."_

_a shiver ran through_ zuko's _body, a warm shudder more than a shiver, cock straining in his too-tight jeans that he was now regretting as his choice of pants, having picked them out for style rather than practicality, clearly._

_sokka noticed the effect his words had on_ zuko _before he took off again when the light turned green, smirking at his expertise and the proof of it._

_the car ride felt too long for either of their tastes. when_ zuko’s _fingertips met sokka’s thigh, his too-hot skin felt like it was lit with a fire of pleasure, phantom sparks appearing on his skin, sinking deep into his body, sending shocks of pleasure to his core. he’d certainly never felt anything like that before from anyone’s touches._

_when they arrived at sokka’s apartment building, the larger man didn’t hesitate to get out of the car and grab_ zuko’s _hand, practically dragging him into the elevator._ zuko _found himself pressed up against the mirror wall of the small elevator before he knew what was happening, crowded by sokka with a thigh between his legs and lips on his neck, sucking, licking, biting relentlessly, no restraint whatsoever. whines and moans escaped_ zuko’s _mouth as he rutted desperately against sokka’s leg. he was surprised to feel how much his dick was twitching just from the neck kisses._

_“f-fuck, sokka, my neck~ feels- oh spirits- feels like i’m on fire!”_ zuko _cried, hips moving of their own accord, cock spurting precum, a small stain appearing on the groin of his pants._

_“you’re really that sensitive there, huh,_ zuko _?” sokka teased, nipping harder at the pale milky expanse of the smaller man’s neck. “think you could cum just from this?”_

_this caught_ zuko _off guard, but he thought about it for a moment, coming (no pun intended) to the conclusion that he almost definitely could._

_“i- i think so.” the elevator signalled that it had reached its destination, a loud beep and the sound of the doors sliding open ringing in both sokka’s and_ zuko’s _ears. they pulled apart so fast you would’ve thought they had been struck by lightning, the lady entering the elevator giving them a quick glance before voicing her disappointment in this younger generation with a very audible sigh._

_sokka chuckled softly before taking_ zuko’s _hand in his own, leading his temporary lover out of the big metal box and down the hall to his apartment._

_sokka practically threw the door open after fumbling with his keys, dragging_ zuko _inside and slamming him against the door, slamming it closed with the smaller man’s body as he did so. they assumed the position they had taken in the elevator not a minute ago, but sokka was careful to not grant_ zuko _any friction to his throbbing groin, only attacking his neck yet again._ zuko _couldn’t help crying out his pleasure, begging incoherently for “more, please, fuck, oh sokka!”_

_sokka chuckled, only sucking harder on the expanse of_ zuko’s _neck, gaining immense pleasure from the pleasure-torture he was causing this man._

_“‘please, sokka’ what? what do you need, love? talk to me baby, talk to me,_ zuko _.”_

zuko _was having a hard enough time forming coherent thoughts, let alone words, or god-forbid, sentences at that moment. he lightly shoved sokka away from him. “st-stop for a moment, please.” sokka complied immediately, arms around_ zuko’s _waist, holding him tight to his own frame as he made eye contact. “what’s up, love?”_

_“jus- just needed you to stop so i could form a sentence.”_ zuko _chuckled softly, looping his own arms over sokka’s shoulders, placing a chaste kiss on the taller man’s lips. “i’ll tell you what i need. i need this big strong man in front of me to manhandle me and abuse my neck until i’m soiling my panties. and then i need him to throw me on his bed and eat me out until i’m begging for you to just shove your damn cock inside me. and then he’ll fuck me into next tuesday. how does that sound?”_

_sokka groaned loudly._

_“that sounds fucking perfect.”_

_sokka continued his assault on_ zuko’s _neck,_ zuko _continuing to whine under him, squirming against the door under sokka’s hold, hips thrusting everywhere, just desperate to get any friction down there, although he knew his attempts were moot._

_sokka had complete control over him, and he was loving it._

_“oh, sokka, i’m close!”_ zuko _sobbed desperately, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, pupils blown, his whole being, each and every movement he made, fueled by the pleasure sokka was granting him._

_“come for me. come for me,_ zuko _.”_

zuko’s _entire being was wracked with pleasure as he spasmed under sokka’s hold, his cries and sobs of release muffled into the larger man’s shoulder as he spurted into his underwear, rope after rope of come ruining the fabric._

_sokka reached down to palm_ zuko _, rubbing him through his orgasm, kissing all over his face and whispering to him what a good boy he was, how good he was doing, how good_ zuko _was for sokka._

zuko’s _legs turned to jelly as his orgasm finished, held up only by sokka at this point. he pulled back and gave sokka a weak smile, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face._

_“thanks for that. was real good.”_

_“ready for more?”_

_“yeah.”_

_sokka hoisted_ zuko _up by his thighs, holding the smaller man close to his torso and carrying him to the bedroom. the act of strength turned_ zuko _on to no end, and his underwear felt extra uncomfortable when his cock began to twitch to hardness again so soon in the pool of drying come. he whimpered softly and rutted against sokka's side. sokka chuckled and opened his door, throwing_ zuko _onto the bed._

_"get on your stomach."_

zuko _complied immediately, chest to the bed, face in a pillow, and his ass up in the air, waiting for sokka to do anything to him._

_sokka approached the figure on the bed, climbing onto the mattress behind him and leaning down, unbuttoning_ zuko's _pants and pulling them down his thighs along with his soiled panties._

zuko _shivered as sokka licked a broad stripe over his sensitive hole, whining softly into the pillow, arms wrapped around it and clutching tightly._

_sokka took hold of_ zuko's _waist with his large hands as he went down on him, tongue working wonders for_ zuko _as he writhed on the bed, sobbing into the pillow, hardly able to take in air between the moans being forced out of him._

_"sokka! fuck, sokka, you feel so good!"_ zuko _cried, nearly unable to handle the pleasure he was experiencing._

_sokka pulled back from where his tongue was inside_ zuko's _hole and paused. "you like that huh? want my fingers?"_

zuko _gasped when the ministrations stopped, finally able to take in some air. "god, yes. sokka, i need your fingers inside me, please!" he cried, hips waving back and forth and hole clenching around nothing as he begged._

_"good boy." another wave of pleasure wracked_ zuko's _body at the praise and his cock throbbed, hanging heavy under him. sokka pressed two fingers into his hole and_ zuko _absolutely sobbed, breath punched out of his lungs yet again as he adjusted to the stretch._

_"sokka, yes!"_

_sokka smirked again, biting down on the pillowy ass in front of him as he scissored his fingers inside_ zuko, _forcing whine after whine out of him._

_this went on for a while, sokka adding a third, then fourth finger as_ zuko's _sounds became more and more incoherent until he was unable to form words, the pressure against his prostate rendering him what felt like brain-dead. the edges of his vision clouded with white and he found the words to beg for more._

_"nngh- fuck- please just fuck me already!"_

_sokka chuckled before complying._

_"turn over, i wanna see you."_

_"can't. can't move." it was partly true, but zuko really just wanted to be manhandled again._

_sokka wrapped an arm around_ zuko's _waist, flipping him over with ease. the sight was breathtaking._

zuko's _cheeks, ears, and neck were flushed a deep red, pupils dilated to the point of nearly covering his irises, tears stained on his cheeks and fresh ones forming in the corners of his eyes. his hair was mussed from where he had been pulling on it in an attempt to ground himself and his mouth was hanging open, just waiting to be filled with anything. sokka groaned, cupping_ zuko's _cheek in his hand and running a thumb over his plush bottom lip, which the smaller man sucked into his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around the digit in an attempt to show what he could do if given the chance._

another time _, sokka thought._ wait, another time? there wouldn't be another time, right?

_sokka was pulled out of his thoughts by a whine from under him,_ zuko _gyrating his hips, silently begging to be fucked. how could he deny such a cute boy?_

zuko _whimpered as he felt sokka's large head pressing at his hole, unsure he was prepped enough for such a monster. but soon enough sokka was pressing in and he was filled with a burning sensation, but oh so pleasurable. it felt like he was being ripped apart, but he wouldn't trade the feeling for anything else in the world._

_"sokka, fuck! you're so big, nngh- spirits- holy fuck!"_

_sokka laughed weakly, hard enough for himself to get air in his lungs with this tight hot pleasure wrapped around his cock._

_"so good, so good for me,_ zuko."

_he started a brutal pace, cock slamming into_ zuko _at an unreasonable speed, hard flesh dragging against his walls oh so nicely. the room was filled with_ zuko's _cute little moans and whines of sokka's name as he scratched desperately at the back of the man on top of him, head thrashing against the pillow in some feeble attempt to collect himself, his thoughts, anything._

_they both felt themselves nearing release soon enough, overwhelmed by the teasing leading up to the big event._

"zuko, zuko, zuko!" sokka cried out his release as he came inside of zuko, the smaller man shouting and spurting all over his chest and abs only moments after.

sokka collapsed right next to zuko, pulling out tenderly so not to cause painful overstimulation for either of them. zuko had a dumb smile on his face as he kissed sokka before falling asleep in his arms.


	7. confrontation, volume 02: katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter playlist:  
> 01\. gorillaz - feel good inc. (what sokka's listening to in the uber)  
> 02\. gorillaz - DARE  
> 03\. gorillaz - saturnz barz  
> 04\. gorillaz - désolé  
> 05\. gorillaz - rock the house
> 
> also it's not made clear but a few of you asked in the comments of the last chapter, zuko did stay over and sokka drove him home  
> in the morning :)

2:30 in the morning at denny's. the best time and place to reveal any harbored emotions. of course katara knew that when she invited sokka to talk with her. sokka was hesitant at first, hearing her say that she "just wanted to talk to him." obviously aang had told her about his confrontation with sokka the other day (although it had been more of a spat than a confrontation). those two shared everything.

but after thinking it over, he decided to go. katara had always been better at talking about sensitive topics than aang. and maybe she didn't even want to talk about sokka's issue. 

_unlikely. plus, it wasn't even an issue, right?_ sokka's thoughts flew through his head as he sat in the back seat of the uber he had called. he figured if they were going to talk about what he was suspecting, he would be having quite of a few of those shitty but mildly inventive fruity cocktails they served.

they pulled into the parking lot and sokka thanked the driver, pulling his earbuds out from his ears and winding the cord around three fingers, unplugging them from his phone and shoving both in his back pocket.

he took a deep breath and entered the restaurant. katara was waiting at a booth in the back. sokka couldn't have missed her if he tried. she was one of four customers in the establishment and her eyes had been glued to the door, waving at sokka the second he walked in. her soft, welcoming, motherly (sisterly?) smile calmed him the moment his brain registered the image his striking blue eyes sent over.

sokka made his way over to the booth and sat opposite her.

"i already ordered you those red velvet doughnut cake thingies you like so much. and a hot chocolate."

sokka smiled gratefully. "thanks, sis." he already felt more like himself just being around her.

a stern yet concerned look spread across katara's face after a moment. "you know what we need to talk about, right?"

sokka's face traveled towards the table, meeting his open palms. his elbows were rested on the glazed wood of the dirty surface, vulgar ballpoint pen graffiti etched on the sides from rowdy high schoolers after a victorious football game.

"yeah." the sound came muffled through his hands.

"i know you don't think so but you _do_ have a problem, sokka. and i know you don't think it can be, but sex can develop into an addiction. and you _are_ addicted."

"yeah." muffled again.

"and your friends are going to help you through this, okay?"

"yeah." muffled.

katara reached across the table to place a graceful hand on sokka's shoulder. "i love you, big bro. i really do. your happiness means the world to me, and i care so much.”

sokka looked up at her, the beginnings of tears welling up in the corners of his no longer stone cold eyes.

the waitress came over and placed sokka's comfort dessert on the sticky table along with katara's full breakfast. sokka scrambled to wipe his eyes with a cheaply-made scratchy napkin, wincing slightly at the texture before thanking the server.

"so," katara spoke again through a mouthful of eggs. "is there anyone special? like i know you've just been fucking people," here sokka winced slightly and katara swallowed her eggs, "but has it ever felt different with someone? like they stood out to you more or something, i dunno."

sokka thought it over for a moment, eyes drawn to the ceiling as if by a magnet, before looking at his sister again and nodding, cheeks reddening against his tan complexion.

"there was this one guy, zuko. i don't ever remember people's names, but i remember his for some reason. and everything we did." now it was katara's turn to wince. "like in vivid detail."

"don't wanna hear it! but that's good. it's probably a sign. you should text him."

"what?! no! i can't just text him, what are you on about?" sokka's cheeks and the tips of his ears were fuming at this point.

"do it." katara had a mischievous look on her face. "text him. right now. ask him on a date or something! if you felt something you should pursue it."

sokka sighed but pulled out his phone. "you're really sure about this?" katara nodded. sokka opened up grindr and navigated to zuko in his dms.

**sokka: would u maybe want to go on a date sometime?**

he sent it, blunt and to the point. he showed the text to katara and she laughed.

"pretty weird way to phrase it, but okay."

sokka pouted and called their waitress over, ordering some stupidly-named cocktail.

"well it gets it done. and at least he won't be texting back for a few hours."

sokka's phone chimed and he gasped, startled.

**zuko: sure! when and where?**

"shit, he responded already. he's asking where, katara, what should i say?"

"invite him to the jasmine dragon. that could be cute."

sokka nodded and typed it out.

**sokka: i work at a boba place**

**sokka: we could go there**

**sokka: how about 11 tomorrow?**

**zuko: sure sounds good :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the ending is super abrupt, i'm not that great at ending things, especially because i tend to lose motivation towards the end, but i'll be working on it in the future :)


	8. "it went well?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a short crack chapter for today, but i'm feeling extra motivated so their first date might also be up today!
> 
> scroll to the bottom for my drawing of zuko

"so, how'd it go?" aang shoveled a big bite of his take-out tofu bowl into his mouth, poking katara in the shoulder.

"it went well! sokka really opened up and i even got him to set up a date with this guy he liked!" she turned her gaze away from parks and rec on the tv and towards aang sitting next to her on the couch.

aang choked on his food for a moment and katara pat his back until he swallowed safely.

"it went well?! why did it go so well for you! he got all mad at me and stormed off." aang was pouting at his girlfriend, getting pissy.

"well maybe that's because you were yelling at him all insensitive-like. i was nice to him. also i'm his sister, i know him better than you do."

"bullshit! i'm his best friend i know him much better!"

"oh really? what's his middle name?"

aang sputtered and pouted, eyebrows scrunching up.

"unfair, that's something family would automatically know."

"well yeah, but i feel like his so-called 'best friend' would know that too."

"fine, you might know him better. but what is his middle name though?"

katara shoved him playfully, kissing him on the nose.

"he doesn't have one. neither do i. mom thought it was useless."

aang groaned and shoveled more tofu into his big mouth.

"that's boring, you're mean."

"but you love me."

"yeah."

•••

i drew what zuko looks like in this au, the whole picture is him on a date with sokka but i can't really draw sokka so i assumed i would just show y'all zuko

[my drawing of zuko](https://ibb.co/N30vXtt)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
